Regrets and Bad Timing
by Alwayssg1
Summary: This is my take on how Sam and Jack finally started a relationship after Threads. It could be seen as a prequel to Time and Again, but it also works as a stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

The trip to the general's cabin was wonderful. Sam had felt more relaxed in his presence since ending things with Pete. It probably didn't hurt that the general was no longer seeing Agent Johnson. She hadn't asked what happened between them. Honestly, she didn't think she wanted to know. They really didn't discuss anything serious. They just fished, but it was pure bliss. Coming home had been harder than she expected, but here she was in her lab a few weeks later sitting at her computer trying to word the toughest letter of her life. Maybe she was being impulsive. Maybe she was making a big mistake. It was a gamble, a huge gamble. If he didn't feel the same then she was giving up everything and gaining nothing, but she couldn't get her father's last words out of her head. She was really hoping he was right and she could still have everything she wanted.

Sam knew she had to deliver this particular letter in person, so she made her way to the general's office. Walter nodded for her to go inside and there was Jack, err, the general. "Carter, what can I do for you? New gadget? Or, is this about Daniel's crazy notion I'm going to let him go to Atlantis, because I'm not signing off on that one. We need him here." Sam sighed. This was going to be a lot more difficult than she expected. She slowly closed the door. "I have a feeling I'm not going to like this, Carter." Sam looked puzzled, so he continued, "door closing generally usually means trouble in my experience. Have a seat and tell me what's on your mind."

Picking the seat closest to the door, Sam sat and silently handed the letter to the general. He opened it and began to read. Sam knew by his face the exact moment he realized what she was requesting. His face suddenly looked so sad, so lost, that she could be silent no longer. "General, I know you're surprised."

"Surprised? Oh, that doesn't even begin to cover it Carter. This is not happening. You've been through a lot lately, so I'm going to hand this back to you and you are going to go right back to your lab and start tinkering on something right now. We are going to pretend this conversation never happened."

"General, please. If you'll just let me explain then I think you'll see the merit in saying yes to this request."

"Not happening, Carter. There's no merit in sending my top scientist, who happens to be the leader of my premier team, to Nevada."

"Jack, listen to me." That got his attention. The look on his face was priceless, but Sam continued before he had time to recover from her sudden use of his first name. "I've thought this through. It's not a knee jerk reaction. It's time. Cassie is really struggling with school. Being at Area 51 would put me a lot closer to her. She needs me right now. I can't keep traipsing across the galaxy while she is struggling. I owe her this time. If I hadn't been on SG1, I'd have adopted her myself. That's something I'll always regret, especially now that Janet is gone. You know that."

Jack nodded slowly, "but a transfer? Of course, you should help Cassie. I love her, too. How about using some of that leave you've accrued? We could take turns. I bet Daniel would help. We can get her through this without you sacrificing everything."

"Well, that would take care of one of my reasons," Sam paused, "but I have a bigger reason for requesting this transfer."

"What's going on, Sam?"

"The other reason is even more personal, sir. It has to do with feelings. Feelings that I've tried very hard to get over but refuse to go away. Feelings that seem to prevent me having a life outside of the SGC."

"Oh," Jack said quietly. "And, these feelings are part of the reason you want to leave? You think they'll go away if you were elsewhere and you could have a normal life, is that it?"

"No!" Sam shook her head emphatically. "I'm definitely not interested in letting go of these particular feelings. I tried that and I can't do it," she paused and took a deep breath, "the war is over. I was thinking if I weren't the only one who felt those feelings-"

"You're not," Jack interrupted softly.

"If I'm not the only one feeling feelings then maybe now's the right time to act on those feelings, and some things would need to change first."

"Thus the transfer."

"The transfer would open up some opportunities that aren't available at the moment."

"But, Nevada is not Colorado Springs. There's another option you know. I could retire."

"You are needed here," Sam protested.

"But, you said it yourself, the war is over. I could retire now. I'd have time for plenty of fishing and other things."

"I'd never ask you to do that and if something went wrong out there, there's no one more qualified than you to handle the threat."

"The same could be said for you."

"And, if I were needed then Area 51 would just have to lend me to the SGC, but I can't do this anymore. It's time to take it out of the room, sir."

"Sir? I don't think sir fits this particular conversation. Come to think of it, I don't think this is the best place for this conversation. Let's discuss our options over dinner tonight. I'll char meat. We'll figure something out. For now, I'll just file this," he waved the letter in the air theatrically, "right here in this drawer."

"Tonight is good. I'll be there," Sam said rising from her chair.

"And, Sam. I agree. That room has been locked up for to long. We'll figure this out."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam stared at her open closet wondering what to wear. What exactly do you wear to dinner at your commanding officer's house when you are trying to persuade him of all the benefits of him no longer being your boss? If she dressed provocatively then there was a really good chance they would just forget the regs completely, and that would be bad. They had waited a long time. Surely, they could wait a little longer. Of course, she wasn't going to dress like a librarian either.

This was surreal. How on Earth had she let things get this out of control? She was an intelligent woman. Intelligent women do not fall for their commanding officers. "Scratch that," she said aloud, "intelligent women don't lock their feelings up in a room and pretend they don't exist." Finally deciding on a form fitting pink sweater and her favorite pair of jeans, Sam freshened her make up and headed out the door. She was buckling her seat belt when her phone rang.

"This is Colonel Carter."

"Colonel, we've got a problem with the iris, ma'am. SG7 is trying to return home, but we can't get the iris open. We need you right away."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," Sam said with a frustrated sigh.

Jack was already in the control room with Siler and Walter when Sam arrived. "Thanks for coming, Carter. You look nice. Are we interrupting a hot date?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

That man looked incredible. Like herself, he was still wearing his civvies. His jeans fit him perfectly and he smelled incredible. It was probably a good thing they'd been called back to the SGC. He was still the boss. With a smile, Sam answered, "Not exactly, sir." He raised his eyebrows, but she didn't change her answer. "Guess I better get to work."

It took much longer to solve the iris problem then Sam would have liked, but at a little after 11pm SG7 made their way through the gate and Sam headed for the elevator. She wasn't really surprised when Jack joined her just before the doors closed. "So, tonight didn't exactly go as planned."

"No, I guess the timing could have been better," Sam agreed.

"Yeah, well, the good news is we are off tomorrow and there are these steaks marinating in my fridge that are begging to be cooked. Want to try again tomorrow . Say about 6?"

"Sounds like a plan, sir."

"Sir?"

"For now, at least on base, it has to be sir." In a whisper, she added, "chain of command."

"Awe, yes, chain of command," Jack said softly as the elevator doors opened and they went their separate ways.

Saturday was excruciatingly long for Sam. She tried tinkering with her Indian, but she wasn't really in the mood. She attempted some light reading, well, if particle physics could ever be considered light reading. She couldn't concentrate on it either. All she really wanted to focus on was Jack O'Neill, but the line of thinking her mind seemed intent on was pretty dangerous since they'd be alone in a few hours. He had to see reason and sign off on the R&D transfer. She couldn't stand the status quo much longer. She was just one bad mission away from just screwing the regs and throwing both their careers out the window. And, she was smart enough to know he was in the same place. He'd as much as admitted it in his office when he so quickly assured her the feelings were still there.

Finally, 6 o'clock rolled around and Sam was on the door step. She rang the bell and was surprised when Daniel answered the door. "Hi, Sam. I didn't expect you."

"Daniel, hi," Sam said in what she hoped was her regular voice. What on earth was he doing at the general's house? "Is the general in?"

"Yeah, he said something about changing his shirt. Come on in."

They'd been making small talk a few minutes when Jack entered the room. By the look on his face, Sam knew he wasn't to happy about Daniel's unexpected presence. Daniel, on the other hand, was completely oblivious. "Since we're all here, why don't we order Chinese and have a team night. It's been awhile. I could call Teal'c. He's leaving soon. It'll be like a good-bye for now party."

"Well," Jack started, "I was going to grill some steaks-"

"Even better," Daniel continued, "I wonder if one of the SFs has time to bring Teal'c over."

Jack looked at Sam, and Sam smiled slightly. "The SFs are probably pretty busy, Daniel. Why don't you go pick up Teal'c and I'll help the general prepare the meal."

"Great, I'll be right back. Well stop and pick up cake."

"Great, Daniel," Jack muttered, "take your time." As soon as Daniel was out the door, Jack looked at Sam apologetically, "sorry about this."

"It's okay. It's actually probably for the best. Being alone after this conversation might be a little dangerous."

"And, we wouldn't want that would we?"

"No, Jack, we wouldn't want that."

"So, back to Jack."

"Have you thought about my request?"

"Like I could possibly think of anything else," Jack sighed. "I don't know if I could handle not seeing you everyday."

"I know, but when we did see each other it would be much better than this," she replied.

"It could be better if I retired."

"They need you. We need you. I don't want anyone else watching out for our friends. My way makes more sense."

"I don't like it. We've sacrificed so much already."

"Yes, we've wasted enough time, Jack. Even if they were willing to consider letting you retire, it would take months for the brass to find an appropriate replacement. My way is faster and R&D has been begging for me for ages."

"Sam, I just don't know. It feels like I'd be getting you only to lose you."

"Think about it, Jack. That's all I'm asking."

All to soon, Daniel and Teal'c returned. They were in the middle of dessert when Daniel broached the subject of Atlantis again. "Come on, Jack. You know how important this is to me. I could really be of use to the expedition. "

"No, Daniel, and that's my final answer. You're staying right here. The SGC needs it's foremost archeologist."

"Jack-"

"Daniel, I need you where you are right now. With Teal'c leaving and Sam in Nevada-"

"What?" Daniel interrupted.

Sam looked wide-eyed at Jack. He'd said it. She clearly heard him say it. "Sam's going to Area 51. Cassie's having a hard time. I'm going to need you around here awhile longer." Jack may have been speaking to Daniel, but his eyes were on Sam and there was a look of longing in his eyes she hadn't seen in years.

"I knew Cassie was a little depressed when I talked to her Sunday, but I didn't realize it was this bad. Sam, are you sure you want to move. Maybe we could all pitch in for awhile."

"Cassie needs me, Daniel. This is something I have to do myself. This is what I really want. It's time for a change."

Turning his attention back to Jack, "with SG1 falling apart, it seems like it would be a good time for me to go, Jack. Think about it."

No," Jack replied firmly as he started clearing the dishes. Teal'c joined him in the kitchen.

As soon as Jack and Teal'c were out of ear shot, Daniel turned to Sam, "I didn't expect this. You're really leaving?"

"Yes, Daniel. I'm really leaving."

Daniel nodded, "I still don't see why I have to stay. How'd you talk him into R&D or did this come from above his head?"

"Well, you know how much the general loves Cassie-"

"Yes, he loves her. There's no denying that, but I'm still surprised he's letting you transfer. A leave of absence, sure, but a transfer is kind of permanent."

"Well," Sam really didn't know whether she should continue or not, but she realized they'd have to know eventually, "there are a few other reasons this is a good idea. It won't exactly hurt my career."

"True, but you're in charge of SG1. I think your career is on track."

Sam had a deer in the headlights look when Jack and Teal'c returned. Jack had obviously heard enough of the conversation to realize Sam was stuck. "Daniel, if Sam moves to Nevada, she won't be my second in command anymore."

"Exactly, that's why I'm so surprised you're agreeing to this move, Jack."

Sam sighed, "Daniel, if we aren't in the same chain of command, certain rules won't apply."

Finally getting it, Daniel smiled, "Wait, you mean, rules like the ones keeping you apart? You're going to finally give it a try, aren't you? Wow, I'm speechless. I mean we, Teal'c and I, knew you felt something for each other, but, wow."

"Daniel, do you even understand what the word speechless means?" Jack asked.

"Hold on, so, tonight wasn't supposed to be a team night. You two were going to have dinner alone. We interrupted your date-"

"No," Jack and Sam said in unison.

"We are still in the same chain of command, Daniel," Sam added. "This wasn't a date. It was just a discussion over dinner. That's all."

"Still, my timing could use some work. I'm sorry guys."

"No problem, Daniel. We needed a team night," Jack said, his frustration no longer showing.

"Still, it's getting late. Guess I better get Teal'c back to the base."

Once they were finally alone and Sam was standing near the door, preparing to leave herself, Sam looked into Jacks eyes, "so, we are finally doing this, right?"

Jack moved closer before softly whispering, "yeah, I'll sign off on the transfer."

Their faces were just inches apart. Jack leaned in closer, Sam closed her eyes, and just before their lips met they heard the door opening. They jumped apart immediately. "I forgot my keys," Daniel said grabbing his key ring before disappearing again through the door.

"One thing's for sure. Space Monkey has some pretty lousy timing."

Sam laughed, "but he may have just saved us from a court marshal. Goodnight, Jack."


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't want to leave everyone upset with Daniel, so I'm posting another chapter today. There's quite a bit of story left to tell, and a lot of it is already written. I'll update fairly often. I'm attempting to stay canon compliant, so don't hate me. You all remember seasons 9 and 10.

* * *

Jack was excited. He wasn't going to deny it. While, he still wasn't thrilled with the idea of not seeing Sam everyday, he'd certainly been thinking about upside of her transfer. Heck, he thought about it all the time. They were behaving. They made sure they weren't ever alone. With Teal'c gone, that meant Daniel was constantly being used as their buffer. He didn't seem to mind. Jack knew his friend was going to miss Sam, too.

They were almost there. In 2 days, Sam would officially be out of his chain of command, and in 3 days, 6 hours, and approximately 10 minutes, they'd be in his truck headed for the cabin. This time, it would be just them for a whole week alone in his favorite place on earth, heck, his favorite place in the galaxy. Jack couldn't hardly wait and he really couldn't believe his luck. The woman of his dreams wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He was whistling some random tune, when Sam walked into his office. "Whistling, sir?"

Caught, Jack just grinned, "seems I've found something whistle worthy."

Sam blushed and laughed a bit before handing him her report. "Well, I'm glad you think something is worthy of whistling." She smiled and started humming as she left the office. Jack couldn't stop grinning. He was hum worthy! Samantha Carter thought he was hum worthy. Life was good.

Still relishing this new realization, Jack was a little surprised when the red phone rang. "General O'Niell," he answered.

"Jack, it's Hayes. How are you doing this afternoon?"

"I'm good, Mr. President. How are you today, sir?"

"I'm good, Jack. Listen, I need you to come to Washington next week. We've got some big things to discuss. I'll see you Tuesday morning at 9."

Jack sighed. This wasn't part of the plan. He would only get to spend 3 days with Sam at the cabin, but how do you explain to the president of the United States that you'd much rather hang out with the beautiful blonde who you shouldn't technically have feelings for instead of meeting with him, the leader of the free world? "Of course, Mr. President, I'll be there."

Suddenly, Jack didn't feel much like whistling. He didn't feel much like finishing the pile of requisitions in front of him either, so he made his way to Sam's lab. She was filling a cardboard box when he arrived. He closed the door behind him with a pensive look on his face. "Closing the door, sir," Sam frowned.

"I just got off the phone with the president."

"Is he rescinding my orders?"

"No, nothing quite that bad, but he needs me in D.C. on Tuesday. That's going to seriously cut our trip short. I'm sorry Carter."

"It's the job general," she sighed, "we'll still have a few days together and you are coming to see me in 6 weeks. Well make it work."

"Yeah, but it's not going to be easy, is it? One crisis with the gate, one big project needing your attention, a call from the president, and we are going to have to rethink our plans every single time, Sam. Can we do this?"

"Yes, we'll figure it out. I want this. You want it, too. We'll find a way," Sam smiled softly and Jack knew she was right. He'd trusted her in the field to pull off the impossible more times than he could count, and she'd never let him down. This would be no different.

Jack decided flying might be the better option since their trip was going to be cut short, so he booked them for an early morning flight on Friday and they got a rental for the final hour's drive to the cabin. There were lots of touches in the airport. They were little touches, nothing inappropriate for public places. He'd taken her hand in his as they made their way to a Starbucks for a couple of coffees and pastries for the air. She rested her tired head on his shoulder as they sat in the little waiting area beside their terminal. It felt normal. He'd expected the transition to be a whole lot more awkward after so many years of regulations standing between them. As he sat on the plane with Sam sound asleep beside him, Jack thought back to the night before when they finally had a moment alone.

The going away party had just wrapped up at O'Malley's and Jack was walking Sam to her car when she stopped suddenly and turned to face him. He knew it was coming but it didn't make it any less sweet when she tenderly kissed him chastely on the lips. Jack immediately put his arms around her and kissed her thoroughly. Finally, breaking for air, Jack heard her moan softly. It was definitely his new favorite sound, and he was determined to hear it as often as possible. They stayed in each other's arms for just a moment before saying their goodbyes. Looking beside him at the sleeping beauty with her head resting against the window, Jack realized she'd probably slept as little as he had after their brief encounter. Life was suddenly really, really good.

They stopped for groceries on the way to the cabin. It felt really domestic shopping with Sam. They'd grocery shopped together before but this was way different. They weren't planning for the team this time. It would be just them, and Jack couldn't get over the anticipation of 3 whole days alone with a Sam he could kiss. Oh, he wasn't going to rush things. Kissing her was enough for now. He didn't expect things to be more physical this weekend, but kissing Sam was something he intended to make his primary objective for the next few days.

They finally arrived at the cabin at just after noon. "You go ahead and take your stuff to your room and freshen up a bit. I'll get the groceries put away and we'll have a little lunch."

"Sounds great, Jack," Sam said as she grabbed her carry-on and headed into the house.

Jack put away the groceries and grabbed his bag from the rental. He opened the door to his room and started to set his duffle bag on the bed then he saw it. Her bag was sitting on the dresser. Her bag was in his room. Wait, was that the shower in the master bathroom? Holy crap, Samantha Carter was taking a shower in his on-suite! Jack's head was spinning. Was she planning to sleep in here with him? They hadn't really discussed this possibility. He just assumed they'd be taking things slowly. His mind was still reeling with possibilities when the woman of his dreams walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, did you need the shower? There's plenty of hot water," she said as she towel dried her hair.

"Uh, no, I'm good. So, your bag," Jack paused and stared at the blank look on Sam's face, "it's in here."

"Is that problem?"

"Oh, no. I just didn't expect to see it here. Don't you want to take things slow?"

Sam laughed, "Jack, don't you think 8 years is slow enough?"

"8 long years," Jack amended, taking her into his arms. "Are you sure about this?"

"More sure than I've ever been in my life, Jack." That was all he needed to hear and suddenly he was kissing Sam. Lunch was forgotten as they got lost in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

He took the red eye to D.C. Monday night, so he could have absolutely as much time with Sam as possible. With their week cut short, Sam had opted to go home and finish packing, so she could leave for Nevada a little early and unpack before her first day on the job. He missed her already, but they'd worked out a schedule of sorts so they could see each other as often as possible. Jack knew he'd be retiring in a few years regardless, so he made up his mind to just make things work until they could share the same zip code again.

General Hammond was already in the Oval Office when Jack arrived. "General, Mr. President," Jack saluted.

"At ease, Jack," Hammond said with a smile.

"Take a seat, Jack. George and I have a little proposition for you," Hayes grinned.

As soon as they were seated, Hammond began, "With the war over, I've decided it's time for me to retire, Jack. I want to get back to the Springs and enjoy my grandchildren."

"That's great general. You deserve the chance to enjoy life."

Hayes took over, "of course, it leaves Homeworld security is a bit of a precarious position, Jack. I need someone I can trust here, someone who's been out there. I want you, Jack."

The realization of what they were asking hit Jack like a ton of bricks. Homeworld encompassed so much more than just the gate. He'd be the man for the SGC, over the 302s, Prometheus, and Area 51. That would but Sam back in his chain of command. "I don't think I'm the right one for this job. Politics isn't really my forte."

"Exactly why I need you, Jack. You bring the real know how to the table. I don't want a yes man. I need you."

"Well, you see, Mr. President, I was actually thinking it was about time to retire again. It's time," Jack said softly.

"I can't let you do that, Jack. I can't lose you and George at the same time. It would be to much of a blow to the program. No, I need you here, Jack."

"With all due respect, Mr. President, I've put in my time. I need to focus on other things now."

"Jack, Jack, this isn't negotiable. You're coming to D.C.," softening a bit, Hayes continued, "give me a year then we'll talk retirement. Fair enough?"

Jack knew he was beaten, so with a resigned sigh, Jack finally nodded, "One year then I need to retire."

Hayes and Hammond seemed satisfied with his answer and they went right into planning the transition. Jack had a terrible time focusing on the details. His mind was on a beautiful blonde who was currently flying through the air oblivious to the way their carefully laid plans were falling apart. They really couldn't catch a break. How on earth was he supposed to tell her he was about to effectively be her boss again after all they'd shared at the cabin?

Jacks trip to Washington lasted much longer than he expected. He'd really hoped he could make it back to the Springs before Sam and her loaded down volvo left for Nevada. This really wasn't something he wanted to say over the phone, but a trip to Nevada wasn't an option. He had to be back in D.C. within the week and the rest of the base would know he was leaving by morning. With a heavy heart, Jack dialed Sam's number.

"Hello my gorgeous general," came Sam's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Sam."

"So, how was Washington? Is General Hammond doing well?"

"Uh, yeah, he's fine. He's good actually. He's decided to retire."

"That's great. He deserves it," she paused then quietly asked, "who's taking his place?"

"Apparently me. I tried to get out of it. I reminded them I'm not really the kind of guy they'd want in Washington. I tried to explain to them that I'd make a terrible politician."

"No, you're exactly what the program needs," Sam responded in a sad voice. "You're the logical choice."

"Sam, I tried to retire. I don't want you in my chain of command. You've given up gate travel for us. It's not fair. They wouldn't accept it."

"It's okay, general. I know this isn't your fault."

"General?"

"Apparently, we are gong to have to go back to general." After a moment, she added, "I could resign."

"No, absolutely not. I don't think they'd let you anyway."

"I could do my job as a civilian. Heck, I could even go back to the SGC and work with the science division. We could still be together."

"I have enough regrets in my life, Sam. I'm not going to add destroying your illustrious career to the list."

"But, Jack-"

"No, Sam. Hayes promised we'd revisit this retirement thing in a year. I know it's not ideal and I don't even have the right to ask, but will you wait for me?"

"A year is nothing compared to 8 long years, of course, I'll wait for you. I'm going to miss you."

Jack knew she was referring to a lot more than just seeing his face and he knew he was going to miss her just as much. "We can still be together, just not exactly. One year, Sam. One year and I'm all yours."

"One year," Sam repeated softly.

Telling the people on base was considerably easier than telling Sam had been and soon Jack was up to his eyeballs in paperwork. He sat looking at one particular piece of paper that he'd been ignoring for awhile. He'd filed it in the same drawer he'd placed Sam's letter in weeks before but Jack knew it was time. Picking up the phone, he dialed. "Daniel, you can go to Atlantis. I'm signing your request now."

"Are you serious, Jack?"

"Well, if you're no longer interested-"

"No, no, of course I want to go. Thanks Jack. This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Daniel. You deserve it. I do need a favor first."

"Sure, anything."

"I need you to stick around just a little while and help the new general. With Carter gone, I'd just feel better knowing you were here to brief him. Hank Landry said good guy. You'll like him."

"Carter? I thought you'd moved on to Sam."

"Homeworld security encompasses more than just the gate, Daniel."

"I'm sorry, Jack. The timing really stinks. I thought you guys were finally getting your chance."

"Me, too. I promised Hayes a year then I'm retiring."

"A year seems a lot longer right now than it actually is, Jack. You'll both be so busy. It'll fly. I'm sure you guys can manage."

"Yeah," Jack said as he fiddled with the pencil in his hand.

"I'll stick around long enough to help the new general get settled."

"Thanks, Daniel."

"If you need to talk-"

"I know, Daniel. It's alright. It's just a year, right?"

After they ended their conversation, Jack repeated, "just a year," but it still seemed like a long time to him. This was not on his to-do list. He definitely wished he could take the time travel jumper forward a year and just get this over with so he could be with Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was trying to keep a positive attitude. She really enjoyed her new job. It was nice to be able to just focus on the technology side for awhile. She had just finished a tour upgrading some tech on one of the ships, and she knew she would soon be busy doing the same updates on another one. Her travels meant she didn't see Cassie as much as she'd have liked, but it was obvious that knowing Sam was not in any significant danger had eased the girl's mind. Jack called frequently. They tried to keep their conversations light. There were no discussions of the future and no mentions of their weekend at the cabin. It had become a taboo topic again, and Sam hated it. She didn't blame him, of course. It wasn't his fault, but the reality of their situation was a hard pill to swallow. Hadn't they waited long enough?

It wasn't that she regretted their time at the cabin, oh, she wished she could since that would probably make this easier, it was the timing she hated. They'd had so little time and it was so perfect, and now it was just a memory. Granted, it was a memory she couldn't seem to get out of her head. She missed him.

Sam was gathering a few files and preparing for what was obviously going to be a long briefing when one of the civilian scientists came into her lab. She had spoken to him several times in passing, and they were technically working on the same project so it wasn't much of a surprise when he showed up unannounced. "Colonel Carter, here are results for the test on the new warp engine."

"Thank you Dr. Graham."

"Rick, please. It's an honor to have you here colonel."

"Sam," she said with a smile, "if I'm going to call you Rick, call me Sam."

"Got it, Sam. I had a few ideas to increase velocity if you'd like to hear them."

"Great, I'd love to hear them. I've got a meeting in a few minutes. Let's talk about your ideas tomorrow at 9."

"Oh, I've got a diagnostic scheduled for 9," Rick replied. "Maybe we could discuss my proposal over dinner tonight. There's this great little Japanese place in town."

"I don't think we need to discuss warp engines off base, Rick. We' ll just have to take a look at our schedules and find a good time for a meeting."

"Well, maybe we could have dinner tonight anyway. We don't have to talk shop."

" Dr. Graham, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Since you just called me Dr. Graham instead of Rick, I'm going to assume if I were then the answer would not be yes."

"I'm flattered, really. I'm just not exactly available for dating right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were seeing anybody. This is kind of embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it. I mean I'm not exactly seeing anyone. I'm just not not seeing anyone if that makes sense," Sam said in a slightly frustrated tone.

Rick smiled, "well, if Mr. Not Exactly doesn't workout-"

"Oh, he will, I mean, I don't have any doubts."

"Mr. Not Exactly is a lucky guy. Tell you what, let's forget we had this conversation, okay? I'd rather not be known as the guy who got shot down by the brilliant Samantha Carter. It'd be a little embarrassing."

Sam laughed. She was relieved he hadn't asked any more questions, and she really didn't want an awkward work environment. "You've got a deal. Guess I better get to my meeting."

"Have a nice afternoon, Sam."

That night when Jack called, Sam mentioned her conversation with Rick. "So, I'm Mr. Not Exactly now," Jack laughed. "Hmm, I'd say I'm at least General Not Exactly."

Sam laughed. At least they were talking about something real for a change. This easy banter was what she'd missed most these past several weeks. "I know we try not to talk about us, but sometimes I need to hear that there's still an us," she said wistfully.

"Sam, my feelings haven't changed. I miss you, and I hate being Mr. Not Exactly if that helps. I know I asked you to wait, but you don't have to if you-"

"Jack, I'm waiting. I'm not changing my mind. And, for the record, I'm not offering you an out, general. You're waiting, too, even if you are in the same city as the beautiful Agent Johnson."

"You've got nothing to worry about here, Sam. The hottest astrophysicist on the planet wants me. I'm not stupid." He lowered his voice a little, "besides Kerry thinks I have one major issue she just couldn't get past. She doesn't want to come in second place to you. And, for the record, I'm not changing my mind."

Sam hadn't realized Kerry knew about their feelings. She quickly let go of the guilt that her visit might have caused Kerry to end the relationship. In honesty, she was really glad it ended. "Seven more months," she said wistfully.

"Yeah," Jack sighed into the phone. "I do have good news. I have to make a little trip to Nevada next week. We'll see each other."

"Even seeing you professionally is a vast improvement over phone calls."

"Maybe we could grab dinner, you know, just two colleagues catching up over a meal."

Sam smiled, "I'd like that. I hear there's this great little Japanese restaurant in town." They both laughed and said their goodnights.

It was still early in Nevada, so Sam turned on her laptop and tried to concentrate on her work. Their phone conversation had helped. They'd be okay. She clicked her calendar and marked another day down on her countdown to Jack's retirement and found herself to busy fantasizing over their next trip to the cabin to ever get anywhere on her reports. Samantha Carter had it bad. She might as well admit it. She was desperately in love with Jack, and she was quite sure he felt the same.

The next morning, Sam awoke to a call from a really irate Daniel complaining about the space pirate he'd met when he was on the Prometheus. Apparently, she was at the SGC and they'd somehow become telepathically linked by some alien artifacts. Their linking sent SG1 on a new adventure and found them a new enemy. She tried really hard to be sympathetic, but it was so hard not to laugh at SG1's latest escapades. "Sam, this isn't funny. I missed my ride to Atlantis. That woman has now cost me two trips to Atlantis!"

"I'm sorry, I'm trying really hard here, Daniel, but you've got to admit it's a little funny."

"Well, maybe I'll laugh about it later," Daniel paused, "so, how are you?"

"I'm good, Daniel," Sam said with a smile. She was more than a little surprised to realize she actually meant it. "It's not ideal, but I'm good. Just a few more months and we won't have to worry about regulations anymore ever again. I can do this."

"Yeah, it'll be great. I'm happy for you. Of course, by my count, it's more than a few months. But, you guys can handle it. At least, it's not another 8 years."

"Bite your tongue, Daniel, and don't go causing trouble that might delay the general's retirement. These Ori aren't going to mess us up are they?"

Daniel laughed, "you don't have to worry. We'll take care of things here then as soon as I can get to Atlantis, I'm going to lock myself up in a room full of books and just research the Ancients. Nothings going to go wrong. You and Jack will be together so much you're begging him to go back to work before you know it."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sure many of you have noticed we are staying as close to canon as possible. Plus, I painted myself into a little bit of a corner with _Time and Again_. Please don't kill me. I promise I'm a committed Sam/Jack shipper. Bear with me. This is the second chapter today. Hope that makes up for some of the angst.

* * *

Sam was in her office when Jack arrived. She knew he was on base, but he was immediately taken from one meeting to the next so she hadn't gotten the chance to actually lay eyes on him, and it was driving her crazy. Normal calibrations were taking twice as long because her focus just wasn't there. Finally, it was her team's turn to brief the general. She felt her heart skip a beat as he entered the briefing room. "Welcome to Nevada, General O'Neill," she said with a crisp salute.

"At ease, Colonel Carter. Shall we get started?" he asked taking the seat closest to her.

"Did they sit this close in briefings at the SGC?" Sam wondered to herself, and when his hand brushed up against hers she knew the answer. "Definitely not," she thought, "is he trying to get us caught?" But, Sam couldn't actually bring herself to move further away from him. She'd missed him so much. They hadn't dared be in the same place since their weekend at the cabin, and now she remembered why. This was impossible. She could smell his cologne. And, why on earth was he staring at her? Yes, Samantha Carter was going to die right here in this briefing room.

Finally, the meeting was over and the room cleared. "What time do you think you'll be able to get out of here Carter? I believe Japanese was on the menu.

"Just let me get my stuff general. I'll be ready in fifteen."

"Chop, chop, Carter. It's way past dinner time in D.C. I'm famished."

Dr. Graham was outside of her lab when she went to collect her purse. "That was a long one wasn't it Sam?"

"You have no idea," Sam responded cryptically.

"So how are things with Mr. Not Exactly?"

"Good," Sam said, hoping he wasn't about to ask her out again.

"If I'd have known Mr. Not Exactly was the big boss, I'd really have panicked. I don't want to end up in Antarctica," he said with a smile.

Sam panicked, "Rick, it's not that-"

"You don't have to worry. Your secret's safe with me. Heck, I'm relieved. At least I got past over for a general and not a marine." He laughed then added, "order the okonomiyaki. It's fantastic."

Sam smiled, realizing he was sincere. Jack was still a dead man. He'd nearly given them away. She was not willing to take a court marshal when she wasn't even getting to enjoy being with the man. She hurriedly said goodbye then took off to meet her general.

Dinner went well. They managed to keep it professional. Sam knew it was the years of practice ignoring their feelings finally paying off. Just being together was enough for now. When they got to dessert, Jack brought up the Ori. "This threat isn't going to be easy. Landry has hinted strongly that he needs you. I've been putting him off, but I don't think he's wrong. How do you feel about going back out there?"

"If that's where I'm needed then that's where I'll have to go. I know the drill."

"Cassie doing okay?" he asked absentmindedly. "Would she be able to handle you taking a short trip back to Cheyenne?"

"She seems better. Is she the reason you're hesitant to send me?"

"No," he said softly, "this is way harder than I thought it would be, Sam. The regs are there for a reason, and while we might not be breaking them, we are certainly breaking the spirit of them. I don't really want to send you into harm's way."

"I know. This is really my fault. We were surviving at the SGC. If I hadn't wanted more and talked you into letting me transfer then we wouldn't know what we're missing. I'm sorry."

"Please don't ever apologize for that. I don't regret our time together. I just regret it had to come to such an abrupt, albeit temporary, end. I should have went AWOL or something then they'd have had to let me retire after they let me out of the brig."

"You're needed there. Hayes would have been in a mess if you hadn't stepped into Hammond's job. We can do this a little longer."

"Can we? Because right now, all I want to do is kiss you senseless and what I need to do is send you back to the front lines, at least temporarily."

"You know what you have to do, Jack."

"Yeah," he looked down at his plate, "but this is not reassignment. This is a loan. Go help with this little crisis and get back to your gadgets. I need you alive when I can finally retire."

Sam smiled. She desperately wanted to take his hand and reassure him, but neither of them were strong enough right now to risk physically touching each other. "When do I leave?"

"I'll arrange a hop first thing in the morning. I mean it, Sam. Stay alive. That's an order."

Heading back to the SGC while Jack was still in Nevada was hard, but being back at the SGC without him was even worse. Of course, nothing went as planned and Sam knew she wasn't going to be able to return to her gadgets with this latest threat facing the galaxy. She also knew Jack would not be able to retire as long as the Ori were out there. For Sam, this mission was personal. Kick the Ori out of her galaxy and get her man. There was one order she had every intention of keeping. She was going to do her best to stay alive, because there was no way she was going to die before going back to the cabin with Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack stared at the clock in his office. He truly hated the Ori more than he hated the goa'uld and the replicators combined. He had been stuck in Washington for 19 months, 5 days, and 3 hours. He hated it. He hated the paperwork. He hated the meetings. He hated the politics, but what he hated most of all was that he had only seen Sam only once since she returned to the SGC. There'd been a brief visit over that stupid Wormhole Extreme movie, and they'd gotten to go off world for a few hours. Heck, they even had a party, but they didn't risk any time alone. Honestly, with her constant off world travel and his mountain of paperwork, they were lucky to talk more than a few times each month. Jack was afraid she was silently upset with him. His year to retirement plan certainly hadn't panned out the way they expected. He had tried, but with the Ori in the galaxy, Hayes had shut him down immediately. Hayes was a good guy. Jack liked him. He just wished the guy didn't depend on him quite so much. Of course, if Jack were being honest, he wasn't sure he could handle not knowing exactly what Earth was up against, especially with Sam on the front lines.

Things had really amped up in the galaxy with the birth of the orici and the opening of the supergate. Priors were turning planets or destroying them faster than Jack could finish the paperwork. Yes, Jack truly hated the Ori. And, Ba'al, Jack hated him, too. Or was it them? Honestly, it just gave Jack a headache thinking about all the Ba'als out there wreaking havoc. No, retirement would have to wait. Jack just hoped Sam wouldn't give up on them and find someone she could actually have a life with that didn't involve words like, "not exactly." He had nearly had a stroke when he found out about Barrett. The guy was the right age. He was a good guy. Heck, Jack had been terribly jealous of his infatuation with Sam a few years ago. When he attempted to ask Sam out shortly after her return to the SGC, she had used her patented "not exactly" to let him down easy. She had even reassured Jack that she wasn't interested in Barrett or anybody else, but the more time that passed, the more Jack's confidence waned. He knew she deserved a lot better than an old worn out soldier like him. What would happen if she figured it out? He didn't know if he'd be able to live through that again.

One person Jack wasn't worried about was Cameron Mitchell. Okay, maybe he'd been a little worried when Sam first rejoined the team. The guy was really exactly what he should want for Sam. Thankfully, before Mitchell could even begin to grasp the what a treasure Sam was, Teal'c had discreetly taken the colonel aside and let him know Sam was off limits. Wisely, Mitchell had listened. The boy knew better than to get on the wrong side of the big boss, and as long as Sam never found out about it, he was in the clear. Really, it hadn't been his idea anyway, but he was glad Teal'c had his back.

It hadn't helped when some alternate reality's Martouf had wandered into the SGC. He knew Sam had some pretty intense feelings for the guy before he died. Sure, this fellow was gone now, but what if seeing him started Sam to thinking maybe she could have feelings for somebody else. Of course, that had been months ago, and Jack hadn't let her know about his insecurities. She had a war to win. She didn't need him causing her to doubt herself. No, he'd just have to hope these feelings they had for each other were strong enough to handle the wait. He only wished he'd had the courage to tell her he loved her. He couldn't say it now. It wasn't fair to her to tell her something like that then go right back to general and colonel. He'd have to wait, but waiting was slowly killing him.

Jack was tormenting himself with that particular line of thought when he got the message that Daniel had been taken by the orici. Immediately, he arranged transport to the mountain and found himself face to face with Sam. She was obviously worried. Her eyes were red from lack of sleep. He knew she'd probably been crying, but he didn't call her on it. As far as Jack was concerned, she was a vision. He couldn't get close enough to her. When they were finally alone in her lab, he pulled his stool close enough they were touching. She didn't protest. She seemed just grateful for his closeness. "Yeah," Jack thought, "her feelings are still there." He chided himself a bit for ever doubting her then they got right to work. They had a job to do.

After they rescued Daniel, Jack went back to D.C. he and Sam talked a little more often. That helped, but he still really missed her. When she called and told him about Thor, he could hear her crying on the other end of the phone. He wished he could hold her in his arms and comfort her, even if it was just a platonic hug like he'd given her when Janet died, but he was stuck in D.C. Sometimes, he hated being so indispensable.

When the call finally came that the Ori had been defeated, it was Sam on the other end of the line. "It's over, general. It's finally over."

"I knew you could do it, Carter."

"Well, it wasn't exactly me. I was just part of the team. We couldn't have succeeded without Morgan Lafaye."

"You and the rest of SG1 are getting steaks on me. We'll close O'Malley down."

"And, exactly when will you be coming to town to get those steaks? I'm really ready to see you."

"As soon as I get off here, I'm calling Hayes. The Ori are gone. I'm retiring and I'm not taking no for an answer this time. I'll call you tonight."

Jack called the president's office and found himself back in the Oval Office a few hours later. He had a new spring in his step. Finally, things were going his way. If all went according to plan, he'd be ought of here inside of a month, and he'd be a free man. He couldn't wait to get Sam in his arms again. Yes, his life was back on track and it felt incredible.

"Jack, I was so glad you called," Hayes began, " You're timing was impeccable. And, SG1's timing in bringing down the Ori was perfect, too."

"They did good, Mr. President."

"Yes, they did. I'm not even sure how many times SG1 has saved the planet at this point. They are a well-oiled machine. You trained them well, Jack."

"Thank you, Mr. President."

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess this meeting is another attempt to retire on me."

"Yes, sir. We did say a year."

"And, it's been a bit longer thanks to the new threat. Thanks for sticking with me, Jack."

"Well, I didn't exactly have a choice, sir. But, now that the threat is neutralized-"

"Say no more, Jack. You've done your time. I do need a few months. Atlantis is errupting and the IOA is on my back about this midway station, you understand. Let's get that all sorted out then I'll throw you a nice retirement party right here in the White House."

"That won't be necessary, Mr. President. I just want to retire quietly and get back to the Springs."

"Yes, yes, of course. D.C. hasn't ever really been your cup of tea. Three months, Jack. I'll start looking for your replacement. You get Atlantis under control, and we'll get you back home."

Jack didn't even wait until he'd left the building before calling Sam with the news. "I can't believe it's almost over," Sam repeated multiple times, "we can do three months."

"Three months and I'm all yours. You do still want this right?"

"More than anything."

"So, I guess the sooner we get this midway station up and running the better. How do you feel about taking another little trip?"

"I'm on it. I'll need something to keep me busy."

"Nothing can go wrong now, Sam. We're almost home free."


	8. Chapter 8

Thought I'd post another chapter. This story is quickly winding down, just a few more chapters. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Jack was waiting at the terminal when Sam arrived in D.C. "General, I didn't expect you to be my transport," she said with a megawatt smile that just made him want to kiss her.

"I volunteered," he said taking her carry-on. "Let's get your luggage and get you to your meeting."

They enjoyed casual conversation while getting the rest of Sam's luggage and soon they were in his truck. "So, did you volunteer because you couldn't wait to see me or do you have news?"

"Is both an acceptable answer? Because I really, really wanted to see you, but I do have something to tell you before we see the president and the IOA."

"Did he decide not to let you retire?" she said softly.

"No, that's not exactly it."

"Well, what exactly is it, because I've got a feeling I'm not going to be very happy about it. Tell me please."

"It's not bad, Sam. Really, it's good. You've really impressed some very important people with your little excursion to the Pegasus galaxy. I'm not the only one who realizes you're a national treasure," he paused, "the IOA wants you to take over in Atlantis. It comes with a full bird promotion, Sam. It's an incredible move for your career."

"Atlantis? Jack, I'm not going to the Pegasus galaxy, not now. Are you serious?"

"Sam, it wasn't my call."

"I'll resign."

"Absolutely not. You deserve this, Sam. It's a big opportunity. You'll be in command of the whole expedition. This is the opportunity of a lifetime. You're not turning it down and trashing your career over me."

"I happen to think being with you is the opportunity of a lifetime, Jack. We've waited so long."

"It's not forever, and I'll be here when you get back."

"Are you trying to get out of this, Jack? It really feels like you're more than okay with us being in separate galaxies."

"Absolutely not. I hate this, Sam. But, I will not have you destroy your career over me. I don't want you to wake up a year from now resenting us. I can't be the reason you never make general."

"Jack, I don't want to go."

"I know."

"Any way out of this that doesn't tank my career?"

"I don't think so, Sam. I'm sorry."

"What about us? You're finally retiring. We could be together."

"Yeah," Jack said wistfully. "We were so close."

"If I do this, promise me something."

"Anything, Sam."

"Don't retire until I get home."

"What?"

"I'm serious, Jack. As Head of Homeworld Security, you've been to Atlantis. It's possible you'll be there again. As my retired significant other, that would not happen. Besides, I need to know you're here watching my six."

Jack sighed. He was so close to retirement. "Whatever you want but the minute you're back in this galaxy, I'm done. I want us."

"Me too. I want us so much it hurts."

With the decision made, Jack and Sam went into general and colonel mode and met with the IOA. They wanted Sam in Atlantis as quickly as possible, but since it was a Friday, Sam booked a flight for Monday morning. Jack spoke to the president privately after the meeting. Hayes was all to happy to keep him around longer. He didn't ask any questions about why Jack had changed his mind. Once the conversation was finished, he went to find Sam again. She was still talking to Woolsey about the expedition in one of the conference rooms when he arrived. As soon as Woolsey said his goodbyes, Jack and Sam headed for his truck. "So dinner before we get you checked in to your hotel?"

"No," Sam replied, "I mean dinner sounds great, but I'm not checking into a hotel."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm leaving the galaxy, Jack. I want to spend the weekend with you. Is that okay?"

Jack's mouth went dry. He was speechless for a minute, "Carter, the regulations are still in place."

"I'm not suggesting we throw them out the window. Let's just bend them a little. Is it really so wrong for two old friends to spend the weekend together?"

"No, not so wrong, right actually. I've missed you."

"Me too. And, I'm going to miss you every minute I'm in Pegasus." Sam paused and took his hand, "Can we just skip the restaurant and call in something? I don't want to go out afterall."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let's go home."

Jack's mind was going crazy as they drove to his townhouse. How on earth was he supposed to get through a whole weekend alone with Sam and not touch her? They couldn't, could they? She wouldn't, would she? No, Jack decided as they were pulling into his garage. She wouldn't break that particular rule, and that was a good thing. He had to protect her career. She had so much potential, and he was not going to be the reason she didn't make general.

"I really want to get out of my dress blues," Sam said with a sigh.

"Bedrooms are upstairs. I'll get us some drinks and grab the menus."

"Great," Sam smiled softly.

Within a few minutes, they'd ordered their Chinese food and we're sitting side by side on the couch. She was almost in his arms, and almost wasn't so bad. Their hands kept touching as they reached for their drinks. It sent shivers down Jack's spine. Apparently those shivers messed with his reflexes, because he accidentally poured his Guinness into his lap. "I'll be right back," he said as Sam giggled, "what did I tell you about giggling colonel?" He was quite sure she knew exactly what her closeness was doing to him.

As he walked in his room, he sighed. Her bags weren't there. It's not that he exactly expected them to be in his room. They couldn't actually sleep together, but it still made him ache a little more than he expected. How were they going to survive this waiting game? Their amazing weekend was two years ago. Two years! The universe officially had it out for them.

The rest of the evening was nice. They ate, they drank, they talked into the wee hours of the morning, and Jack was in heaven. At some point, they must have fallen asleep on the couch, because as the morning light filled the room, Jack woke with his arms full of a sleeping Sam. She was literally lying on his chest with one hand resting over his heart and the other in his hair. He stayed completely still, willing her to stay asleep so he could hold her just a little longer.

As Sam's eyes opened, she looked up into his own and smiled softly. "This is so hard," she whispered softly, but she didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave his arms.

"I know. We keep getting so close then something else happens."

"I don't have to go. I could still resign."

"Not an option, Carter. You are going to love Atlantis."

"No, I don't think so, Jack. I," she paused and brought her face to meet his own, "I love you."

"Well, that's a relief, because I love you, too. I'll be here waiting, always."

Sam sighed, "it's the always waiting part I'm worried about, Jack. Will we ever get our chance?"

"Absolutely. I know we will, because Colonel Samantha Carter never fails to complete a mission no matter how impossible the odds." He kissed her gently on the forehead then she moved her lips toward his own and kissed him chastely on the lips. What they had wasn't what they wanted but it was enough for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Atlantis wasn't actually as horrible as Sam expected, but Sam had never felt quote so lonely in her life. . She missed Jack every single day, but she really enjoyed her team. Being "the woman" wasn't so bad. Actually, that part was kind of incredible. The months past and there was just never a reason for the head of Homeworld Security to visit. She hadn't seen Jack since their weekend in D.C. how they'd managed to get through the weekend without completely throwing the regs out the window still amazed her. She'd even managed to miss him on her one trip back to earth. She was in D.C. and he was stuck in Nevada the whole time. It was ironic really, but such was their life from the moment they admitted their feelings. Sam honestly wondered if things were ever going to change.

She had been moderately concerned about having to work with Rodney McKay again. She was afraid he would either hit on her and she'd end up decking him or he would be so egotistical that she'd end up hitting him for that. Surprisingly, Rodney wasn't so bad in the Pegasus galaxy. Facing near death a few times had really mellowed him. John Shepherd was a good man. He reminded her a little of Jack in his early days on SG1. Oh, she wasn't attracted to him. Her heart belonged completely to Jack, but he was probably the closest thing she had to a real friend in Atlantis. Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true. She and Dr. Keller had their "girl talk" moment when they were trying to get out of their little jam off world. She instantly felt defensive when Jennifer thought she was interested in a senator, and she certainly wasn't ever going to tell Jack about the old comment. Sure, he was older than her but he definitely wasn't old. Of course, at the rate they were going, they'd both be senior citizens before they could start a life together.

She thought back to the conversation she'd had with Teal'c when he visited. He had brought a letter from Jack. She couldn't wait to read it, so she opened it in front of Teal'c. His love was so evident in his words, she couldn't help but cry. "I'm sorry, Teal'c. I didn't mean to cry in front of you."

"Colonel Carter, the love you share with O'Neill is strong. I promised I would not share the details of our fifty years on the Odyssey, but I will tell you this is not the first time I have seen you weep for O'Neill. If your love could remain strong for fifty years when there was little hope of returning to him, I do not believe your time here will diminish it. You are a strong warrior. You will win this battle as you've won many others. You will find a way to be with the one you love. Of that I have no doubt."

"Thanks Teal'c. I have wondered how I survived that fifty years without him."

"It is I who should thank you. If you were not so desperate to get back to the man you love, I do not believe we would have ever left the Odyssey. You were near the end of your life cycle yet you were willing to be the one who carried the burden of those years in order to see O'Niell even one more time."

"Well, Teal'c, I appreciate you making the sacrifice for all of us. We wouldn't have had much time and I doubt the general would have wanted an old woman."

"Colonel Carter, it is my privilege to remember those years for all of us. I had fifty years with people I respect, and I count each of those years as a privilege." He paused, "But had I not been able to preform the required task and you returned older, O'Neill would not have been displeased with your beauty. He loves you as you love him."

Teal'c's visit had meant a lot to Sam, and that conversation was one she thought of frequently. If the other her could wait fifty years and never give up on getting back to Jack then surely she could survive this tour of duty. The IOA hadn't exactly given her a time line for how long she'd be in Atlantis, but Sam had decided that she would not give them more than two years. If they refused to bring her home then she'd resign and Jack would just have to get over it. For now, she had a job to do and she'd do it to the best of her ability. The situation in Pegasus was serious, and if the wraith made their way to the Milky Way, it would be catastrophic. Sam would not let that happen.

Sam had know way of know that as she was thinking about her task ahead in Atlantis, Jack was sitting in a very heated briefing with Woolsey and Hayes discussing her assignment to Pegasus.

"It's not that Colonel Carter isn't doing a good job, general, but the IOA want to go a different direction with the Atlantis expedition."

"A different direction?" Jack asked, "So safety and security are no longer a priority, is that it?"

"We are very grateful for the efforts Colonel Carter has made, but there really isn't any reason to keep Atlantis quite this militarized."

"In other words, she was just fine when the situation wasn't safe for you guys, but now that she's secured the city nicely you want to go back in there and mess it all up." Jack really didn't know why he was arguing so vehemently to keep Sam in her job. He certainly wanted her back here with him. But, he also knew Sam well enough to know she'd see her removal from the expedition as some kind of failure on her part. He didn't want her to blame herself for these idiots and their wishy washy decision making.

"Jack," President Hayes began, "I think we can all agree Colonel Carter is the reason Atlantis is doing so well. And, for the record, I agree with you. The IOA are making a colossal mistake putting Atlantis back into civilian hands, but this decision isn't yours to make. Heck, I'm the president and it's not even my decision." Turning to Woolsey, he added, "whoever replaces her is going to have some big shoes to fill. I actually pity the guy. Who are you sending to replace her?"

"That would be me, Mr. President." At that, Hayes began to laugh and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Well, Mr. Woolsey, I'd say you'll be regretting this decision more than anyone else," Hayes replied before slapping him on the back.

"At least let me be the one to break the news," Jack suggested.

"That won't be necessary general. This is an IOA matter and the IOA will handle it."

"Oh, I'm sure you will handle it just beautifully," Jack said sarcastically.

"Well, if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have a plane to catch."

"Hope you've got your affairs in order," Jack couldn't help but add, "Pegasus isn't exactly safe." He silently added, "and Sam is going to be angry enough to kill you before the wraith get a chance."

Once Jack was alone with the president, he decided it was time to broach the subject of retirement again. "Mr. President, I'd like to turn in my resignation effective absolutely as quickly as possible."

"Retirement again, Jack? I know your girlfriend is coming home and you want time with her, but can't you just take some leave?"

"Girlfriend, sir?" Now, Jack was confused.

"Colonel Carter? I assumed that was the real reason she let the SGC. You couldn't have a relationship as long as she was in your command. Come on, Jack, I'm the president. I know all about the za'tarc testing, and the war with the goa'ld had just ended."

"Mr. President, Colonel Carter is under my command. Yes, we hoped the move to Nevada would change that but when I became head of Homeworld Security, I became her commanding officer again."

"Oh, Jack. I think I owe you and Colonel Carter a big apology. No wonder you've tried to retire so many times."

Jack was floored. Three years he'd been in this job not being with Carter and the whole time the president assumed they were together! This was hard to believe. "Sir, now that you understand the situation, I'd really appreciate it if you'd grant me my retirement."

"Jack, I think I know a way we can all have our cake and eat it, too."


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a colossally bad day. Sam thought she was coming home to attend Ba'al's extraction ceremony and that she would have few days she could hopefully spend with Jack before returning to Atlantis, but Mr. Woolsey had met her in the gate room. He couldn't even hold her off firing her until they were alone in the briefing room. It's not that she didn't have a life to get back to on earth, but Sam couldn't help feeling the sting of being let go from an unfinished job. It felt like the first trip to Abydos all over again.

Sam was extremely grateful Daniel had kept her house up for her, because she knew she'd never be able to have the privacy she needed tonight if she were stuck on base. He'd even stocked her refrigerator with her favorite comfort foods and a bottle of wine. Daniel was a good friend. She could only assume he'd already gotten a heads up about the IOA's intentions. She probably had Jack to thank for that and the thought of seeing him made her feel a little better. He'd be coming in for the extraction ceremony, and she was determined to have some time with him alone. She'd even worked out the logistics of a base on the moon so she'd have an excuse to schedule a meeting with him without arousing suspicion.

A glass of wine in one hand, she was headed to the couch to look over her moon base proposal when she heard the doorbell. Who on earth would be ringing her doorbell at 10:30 at night? The guys knew she wanted to be alone. Carefully tying her robe, Sam opened the door and found herself face to face with Jack O'Neill.

He immediately took her into his arms and kissed her soundly. He was dressed in his dress blues and Sam knew she shouldn't be returning the kiss, but it just wasn't in her power to resist. She'd missed him so badly. Finally, they broke for air. "Evening, Carter," he said with a bit of a smirk.

At the use of her last name, Sam remembered those awful regulations and tried to contain herself. "Hello general." Motioning him in, she closed the door behind them. "Making out on the front porch probably isn't the best career move," then she spoke softly, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too. How are you holding up? Daniel mentioned Woolsey's bone head move. He really shouldn't have told you that way, Sam. I tried to get him to let me handle it. I'm sorry. I tried to argue. You shouldn't have lost your command."

Now, Sam was confused. He was just kissing her and now he was telling her he'd tried to talk them into leaving her in Atlantis! "Wait, you tried to keep a galaxy between us. You didn't want me here."

"Of course, I want you here. You know how I feel about you, what I want for us," he looked her in the eyes and placed his hand on her cheek, "but, I knew you wouldn't be happy about being removed from your command. You did good out there, Sam."

"Apparently not good enough," Sam sighed.

"No, you did your job to well." At Sam's puzzled expression, Jack continued, "you made it safe enough for them to put one of their own back in there."

"Now what?"

"Now, it's our turn."

"So the president's going to let you retire."

"Well, not exactly."

"Not exactly? So, we are back to square one."

"I didn't say that. I have your new orders. You're going to the pentagon."

"Jack, that's not really better. Yes, we'll get to see each other but I'll be even more directly in your chain of command than I was before!"

"You're not working for me, Sam. It seems the president assumed we've been together since you went to Nevada. He somehow didn't realize he'd messed it up for us when I moved to Homeworld security."

Sam was dumbstruck. "What? I mean how could he not have known? Wait, how did he know there was an us at all?"

"He's the president. Apparently, he knows things."

"Wow, so what exactly is the plan, Jack?"

"You are temporarily the advisor to the president on all things alien tech related. It's a temporary assignment. You will report directly to him for its duration then when the Hammond is ready, it's yours."

"So, we have a temporary window then we're right back where we started and I'm back under your command. I don't think I can go through that again."

"Actually," Jack said with a smile as he knelt down on one knee in front of her, "the president had an idea about that problem, too. If we were to get married while you are out of my command then the regs wouldn't apply." Pulling a ring box from his pocket, he continued, "Samantha Carter, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Jack, did you just propose to me by order of the president of the United States?"

"No, I mean, yes it was his idea, but you know how I feel about you." He looked so cute when he was flustered. "Sam, these knees are killing me. Can you please just say yes already."

"Yes, Jack, I would love to be your wife." With that, he was kissing her again. "So, when exactly do these orders go into effect?"

"Midnight," he replied. Sam looked at the clock then he turned her head back to face him, "midnight last night, Sam."

"So I'm no longer under your command and we're getting married? Bedroom, general, now."

"Yes, ma'am."

Finally, they were together and nothing could stand in the way. As they kissed their way to Sam's room, the phone started ringing. "Let it ring," Jack growled.

"Wasn't even considering it, Jack. Whatever it is can wait."

* * *

This is the end. I may do a a one shot of alternate timeline's Sam's thoughts after Ba'al killed Jack. Thanks for reading.


End file.
